The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus africanus and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Senna’. ‘Senna’ represents a new cultivar of lily-of-the-Nile, a perennial grown for landscape and cut flower use.
The new Agapanthus originated as the result of self-pollination of Agapanthus africanus ‘Back in Black’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,244), made by the Inventor, under controlled conditions in a field at his nursery in Hillegom, The Netherlands in 2004. Pollination was done under controlled conditions in which the flower heads were covered to prevent contamination from cross-pollination. ‘Senna’ was selected as unique from its parent and all other cultivars known to the Inventor in 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by division in 2006 in Hillegom, The Netherlands. Propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.